Huellas de Perra
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE/POV Sesshoumaru. La persona responsable de la actual actitud de Sesshoumaru será su padre? O acaso algo mas pasó tiempo atrás, no dejando que su corazón acepte otra raza más que la suya como igual?. R&R.
1. POV primera parte

Notas: wow! Advertencia antes que nada ^^U este es un POV (punto de vista) de Sesshomaru, como habrán visto el rating esta elevado por dos razones principalmente. Primero, la mala boca de los pensamientos de este hermoso Youkai, y segundo pues estaba en pleno "Dark Experience" así que esperen de todo.

Sé que algunos les chocara, y la verdad quería describirlo como lo leerán a continuación. Así que no me disculpo ni nada y acepto las consecuencias...er…con tal que no me maten ^^U.

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie InuYasha, menos la madre de Sess-san (rayos! Ese fue un spoiler T.TU) quienes a su vez son obra y arte de Rumiko sensei. Gracias por crearlos ^.^.

_...diálogos...-  
***flash back***  
_….voz interna (es cierto ^^U)…_  
….pensamientos "normales"….

(…N/A: notas de autor…) incluyen comentarios, alusiones salidas del tema, alucinaciones y otros.

La persona responsable de la actual actitud de Sesshoumaru será su padre?...o acaso algo más paso tiempo atrás, no dejando que su corazón acepte otra raza mas que la suya como igual?...Pensamientos y resoluciones un tanto drásticas como explicaciones.

**************************************************************************

**_Huellas de Perra_**

**__**

Una chiquilla humana pasó frente a mis ojos. Vestía un kimono de cuadros naranjas y blancos, algo usado pero era el único que tenia. En su mano llevaba flores visiblemente algo tramaba hacer con ellas, corría tan alegre tras de Yaken, mi sirviente, de seguro quierendole adornar la cabeza con alguna nueva estúpida corona de flores.

…Rin. Ese es su nombre.

_…Rin, la Humana_.

UNA humana. Negué con la cabeza. Como pudo suceder esto?

Como es que aún la conservo a mi lado? Como puedo aguantar siquiera su presencia? Sentir su aroma segundo a segundo. Verla minuto a minuto. Viajar con ella día tras día. _Con ese desperdicio…Que mierda._

_Como pudiste llegar a este punto?  
  
_

_Ese día_…si, aquel día fue cuando todo empezó.

Esa vez en que estúpidamente, con la mayor insensatez de mi vida, o como si por una vez en mi existencia un sentimiento de "piedad" o que demonios pudo ser….use esa espada. _Esa inservible espada, que no te hace ninguna gracia, que te trae la vergüenza_…en fin ese es otro punto, a lo que voy es que regrese una vida, una a la que ni siquiera cause muerte…_un alma que no tenia nada que ver contigo, una simple y patética alma de humano. Habrán sido esos malditos remordimientos? O acaso agradecimiento?_

...por que tengo que vivir siempre bajo ese código! Si se supone debo ser un demonio, un ser sin sentimientos, sin corazón! 

Ese día que nunca debió ocurrir, que nunca debió ser….me rebaje a ser un…un…humano…_Si! A eso te rebajaste Lord Sesshomaru! _

Un simple y despreciable humano, es cosa inmunda, esa plaga que vive con mi raza, que respira el mismo aire que yo….cuan despreciable, débiles y desagradables seres que habitan ese mundo.

Aún no lo entiendo muy bien.

_Ya sé que paso_. Si. Pero el por que? No. _Esa es otra cosa._

No lo sé. _O no quieres admitirlo?_

Más aún, como? _Como dejaste que esto pasará?_ _Después de….madre…_

***Flash Back***

Su mente se transportó a una parte lejana, muy dentro de sus recuerdos más ocultos, sus pensamientos guiados por una ligera y suave brisa tal el agua por la corriente de un diminuto arrollo.

La misma brisa que en un inicio fue un dulce toque sobre su piel empezó a envolverlo salvajemente, tornándose fría...Creando una atmósfera de muerte. Un escenario rojo aparece en la oscuridad, un sonido continuo de algo chocando el suelo…gotas…es liquido…un liquido carmesí intenso aparece…su nariz olfateó. Ese aroma lo reconocía. Era dulce pero tenía una pizca metálica en él…el color le recuerda ese olor..

_…Es…es sangre…-murmuró el youkai contemplando la escena.

Un cuerpo yacía envuelto en un charco de sangre, el goteo continuaba. Tal el tictac incesante de un reloj, monótono, con mortal precisión, recargando aún más el ambiente con esa pesadez de muerte.

La vestimenta del cuerpo resultó ser, un kimono blanco rasgado y malogrado en señal de batalla o conflicto, ahora enrojecido, impregnado por ese liquido. 

El cabello era de un color azul-celeste como el cielo que debería observarse, pero fue como si la escena misma se encontrara sumida en una eterna noche sin estrellas, un vacío sin vida tal y como ese cuerpo.

Lentamente, aún tembloroso…un ser se acercó. Ya a pocos pasos de distancia podía discernir una mano. 

Extremidades finas y blancas identificados como dedos, coronados por garras realzaban la belleza de tan inanimado miembro. A su lado, a pocos milímetros yacía un objeto, aquel llamó la atención del joven youkai. 

Era un abanico negro, abierto en toda su magnitud como si fuera un ave a punto de emprender vuelo. La cara del monstruo cambió por una expresión de horror, el diseño del objeto parecía significar algo…algo conocido y profundamente familiar…

Sus manos se crisparon…

_madreeeee!!!!!!!!- su grito desgarrador resonó por largo tiempo….pero perdiéndose finalmente en la inmovilidad e infinidad de sus recuerdos…un instante de eternidad en este vacío.

El negro telón estalló en mil pedazos,

Cediendo el paso a una blancura inmaculada.

_Sesshomaru- dijo una voz suave a la vez que un rostro frío como una montaña de nieve.

_ Si, madre- contesto el Inuyoukai.

Se acercó a una mujer.  Su madre, esposa del poderoso Inutaisho, gran señor de las Tierras del Oeste. 

****Fin del flash back****

Aún te recuerdo. Madre, con tu cabellera como cielo de primavera, ojos tales zafiros que competían con la profundidad misma del mar. Y con…_esa luna en tu frente...-tocándose inconscientemente la misma marca en su rostro-_

Eras tan hermosa, tan poderosa también, mi padre…_volvió a casarse luego de lo que acontecido_…quizás fortaleció aún mas ese sentir que implantaste en mi, ese desprecio por la raza humana, esa mancha que mancillo y termino por despedazar mi alma. 

Esas memorias que tengo de ti…. Eras tan fría y distante. _Una verdadera perra….-sonríe cínicamente ante el pensamiento-_

Me enseñaste a no confiar en ellos, en no dejarlos saber de mis pensamientos, a no controlarme con sus palabras y acciones, como la verdadera monstruo de la sangre más pura que hubiera, orgullosa de tus raíces, de lo que representaba por ti… _tu maldita descendencia y trascendencia en esta mierda vida que ahora tengo!_

Demonios!...Pero al final cuanta razón tenías…._si, cuanta jodida razón!_

***Flash Back***

_ Sesshomaru,  no olvides. Esos seres sin conciencia son lo más despreciables que pueda existir. Nunca dejes que sepan tus debilidades…

_ no tengo debilidades!-refuto el joven Inuyoukai.

_ si, claro que si! – Le reprendió severamente- lo sabes muy bien…-empezó a bajar el tono hasta tocar su pecho con su afilada garra- …recuerda esa es tu mayor debilidad. Tu corazón.-sentenció finalmente en tono pausado, en el que demostraba la importancia de sus palabras.

_ Si eso es todo, entonces no tendré corazón! Para que sea mi debilidad lo mejor será no tener uno!- replico a su vez con determinación en sus dorados ojos.

_…-la Inuyoukai no contestó. Asintiendo satisfecha con la mirada. 

Esos fríos ojos marinos reflejaban lejanamente algo llamado "orgullo" y satisfacción.

Interiormente el joven youkai también se sintió complacido por lograr ello en su progenitora, y una sarcástica sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios acompañando su pensamiento.

***Fin del flash back***

  
Casi me olvido de ello…acaso significa que solo me mostraste el condenado camino y yo escogí tomarlo?...entonces que me queda ahora? _Que maldita opción te queda Sesshomaru?_

Con un demonio! esa niña jamás se cansa? Ya la puedo sentir acercarse….y nuevamente trae esas estúpidas flores. 

_….Si la crees tan despreciable, por que no simplemente la matas?...._

Yo acaso seria capaz de ello?...Matarla? nuevamente?

_Espera, no dijiste que no tenias nada que ver con ese acontecimiento? Te sentirías acaso culpable?_ No. _Píensalo, tienes todo el derecho su vida TE pertenece_. Es cierto puedo hacer lo que me plazca…_entonces porque esperar?_ ...y por que no dejarla vivir? Es mi decisión!

_Acaso volviste a olvidar ese momento?..._ese momento…esa promesa…esas palabras…

***Flash back***

_ ..Es una youkai…-oyó en un murmuro.

_ viste al niño, también es uno. De seguro es su hijo-

_esperen no son youkais cualquiera, si pueden tener forma humana, deben ser poderosos…-

…Y los murmullos seguían….

El niño dejo de caminar. Deteniéndose en medio del camino por donde transitaban ambos, madre e hijo.

_ Si nos temen porque no lo dicen de una buena vez!- exaltó, mirando a su alrededor fríamente.

Los aldeanos huyeron despilfarrados del lugar, en menos de lo que había terminado de hablar solo quedaban él y su madre en medio de la calle principal.

Aunque aún podía percibir sus miradas, inquietas, su aroma lleno de miedo traicionados por su sudor. Definitivamente esos humanos eran unos seres de lo más despreciables….

_ si terminaste, sigamos- articuló su madre, emprendiendo nuevamente su andar.

El niño la imito. A los pocos segundos, volvió a oír unos cuantos comentarios. Los aldeanos reuniéndose tras de su partida, seguramente pensando que a esa distancia no podrían oírlos. 

_parecen aves de carroña…-comento.

_ Los débiles nunca hablan o hacen las cosas frente a uno. Por eso no confíes en ellos – le aconsejo nuevamente, sin expresión alguna, su progenitora.

***Fin del Flash back****

Y así, días después….lo recuerdo bien, demasiado bien ahora que vienen a mí estas imágenes…

Mi madre aprovecho aquella vez que mi padre había salido a recorrer nuestro territorio. Jah! eso es lo que Él le había dicho…_maldito desgraciado! Tiempo después supe que se veía con una de esas sucias y deplorables humanas. __Con razón seguiste las enseñanzas de tu madre.  
Así es._

***Flash Back****

_ Sesshoumaru. Vamos tengo algo que mostrarte- señalo la Inuyoukai.

_ sí, madre- respondió el joven, y la siguió.

Ambos se elevaron por los aires, y así volaron por unos momentos, finalmente sus pies tocaron suelo nuevamente posándose delicadamente.

El paisaje era sorprendente. Una catarata fluía por un risco generando una pequeña laguna que desembocaba en un riachuelo. La paz podía respirarse libremente y sin ataduras envolviendo a los pocos espectadores del lugar.

Las aves volaban sin temor a sus acechadores, animales menores se agrupaban alrededor de la fuente de vida, alimentándose del preciado liquido. Las plantas crecían exuberantes pero guardando siempre un aire digno, la luz del sol entraba en ese pequeño paraíso de forma tenue y suave dándole aun mas ese aire de celestialidad que lo rodeaba.

La figura del joven Sesshoumaru, se abrió. Apesumbrado por tan delicado ambiente.

_ reconoces la cualidad de ese lugar, hijo- murmuro la madre acercándose a la catarata.

_ Si…si madre-respondió aún deslumbrado por tanta belleza revelada ante él.

Pasaron momentos de total paz, cuando las aves empezaron a volar despavoridas a lo lejos.

Ambos Inuyoukais prestaron atención, de seguro era signo de algo aproximándose, pero que?

Sesshoumaru trataba de olfatear el aire, pero por su edad aun no tenía lo suficientemente desarrollado ese sentido. Su progenitora fue la primera en discernir lo que sucedería.

_ Sesshoumaru. Ocúltate tras la catarata-ordeno con su habitual voz.

_ Por que?-cuestiono, visiblemente desorientado por la sugestión.

_ no me cuestiones! Y quédate ahí!!- le reprendió ya subida de tono.

El joven cachorro, sorprendido aun no refuto mas y se oculto, esperando al menos poder observar la situación. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, la fría y despiadada youkai le había ordenado a la fuerza de hacer algo.

Instantes después percibió un reconocible aroma. Algo que no soportaba ya desde hacia un tiempo.

_"ese aroma es…humanos!"-penso reaccionando con una mueca de disgusto y visiblemente asqueado.

**************************************************************************  
  


Notas_  
ejem. Tuve que cortarlo ahí que me salio muy largo ^^U si desean leer el final ya saben…dejen review XDDDD. Lamento si le choco a alguno ese relato, se me ocurrió así de la nada, tal vez necesitaba desahogarme o algo…en fin lo hecho hecho esta y me gusto ^^ aunque suena sádico no? Van a pensar mal U.U. bueno es todo, tuve que volver a grabar este archivo y se borraron las anteriores notas. Gomen Nasai!.


	2. POV segunda parte

Notas y re-reviews:  
Bueno, bueno como pidieron el final aquí les dejo, así que léanlo si? Jaja! Bueno hoy estoy de buen humor ^.^. Repetiré lo del anterior capítulo: "Advertencia este es un POV (punto de vista) de Sesshoumaru, como habrán visto el rating esta elevado por dos razones principalmente. Primero, la mala boca de los pensamientos de este hermoso Youkai, y segundo pues por las escenas violentas ^^." –notaron que lo modifique? XD. Bueno ahora los comentarios.

Nightwalker_ hi Night! Muchísimas gracias XD y me alegra que te gustara, se que escribes de ese tipo: no happy =P. bueno a ver si cumplo tu expectativa. ^o^ por cierto tu review fue el 200 GRACIAS!!!! Y TE GANASTE…er...que ganaste? Aún no se ya lo vemos luego XD.  
Nakuru Tsukishiro_ arigatou! Por cierto te quedo bien el epilogo. Para cuando otro fic?  
Ashura_ si eso pensé también, debe ser algo difícil ser educado (por su posición)y malvado al mismo tiempo @.@ conflictos internos como me encanta!   
Miharu_ jeje si creo que ya termine de desahogarme con esta parte, lo necesitaba para hacer el happy end de otro fic…a ver si lo logro ahora ^^.  
Amy Ling_ gomen por los flash backs, y preparate que aun vienen mas ^^u.  
Dark-slayer_ ohayo Dark! Tiempo sin verte ^^. Ejem, así es, pero no es tan pobre..jajaja! (fue chiste al estilo Chocolov U.U)

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie InuYasha, menos la madre de Sess-san, quienes a su vez son obra y arte de Rumiko sensei. Gracias por crearlos ^.^. Pero..Sesshoumaru es mio!!!!! Wuajajaja!!-risa diabólica- (si claro -_-U)

Lean bien los tipos de letra para no perderse ne? ^^u  
_...diálogos...-  
***flash back***  
_….voz interna (es cierto ^^U)…_  
….pensamientos "normales"….  
(…N/A: notas de autor…) incluyen comentarios, alusiones salidas del tema, alucinaciones y otros.

******************************************************************

**_  
Huellas de Perra _**

****

_Segunda Parte =P_

__

_"ese aroma es…humanos!"-penso reaccionando con una mueca de disgusto y visiblemente asqueado.

Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos, columnas de humo se abrían paso a través del bosque circundante, hasta que faroles aparecieron entre la vegetación. Se podía oír también, el distintivo sonido de metales chocando. Estos humanos, buscaban algo.

Al atravesar su mente esa observación le produjo un ligero escalofrío.

_ "nos buscarán a nosotros?.."-penso, pero se tranquilizó, recuperando su lógica de fría mente youkai - "bah! Que podrían hacernos…estúpidos humanos."-

Pero algo no andaba bien. Si bien era cierto que unos humanos no les traerían algún tipo de problemas. Entonces, porque su madre lo había ocultado? Acaso sus enseñanzas y creencias estaban equivocadas?...su mente formulaba mil y una preguntas que se mantendrían sin respuestas.

Cuando quiso reaccionar y demandar respuestas, algo golpeo su olfato. Era un olor inmundo. Que rayos estaba pasando? Trato de protegerse con sus garras, logrando hacerlo a duras penas. Entonces, pensó en su madre, la vislumbró también doblada por el poderoso aroma. Una columna intensa de humo se dirigía en su dirección guiada ahora por una tropa de hombres enmascarados. Por primera vez, las siluetas empezaron a provocarle algo que nunca pensó sentir en carne propia. Miedo.

Esa sensación que odiaba, que despreciaba del débil humano. Del mortal que se asusta ante la fatalidad, ante el poder. El. El la podía resentir ahora.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Una vez rodeada, doblegada por el veneno que bloqueaba su principal sentido. Una masa de sombras apareció de entre los árboles, invadiendo, destruyendo ese pedazo de paraíso.

Los pies mancillaban la vegetación, la pisaban, reduciendo su hermoso significado a la nada. Solo un montón de pajas destrozadas, desgarradas por las cuchillas metálicas que se insertaron en el cuerpo de…ella.

Sus manos se crisparon, su cuerpo se tenso al máximo. Su boca tato de articular un grito desgarrador pero…no pudo. Su queja silenciosa salvándole de la terrible batalla que se libraba a pocos pasos de ahí.

La luna ya estaba elevada. Acababa de realizarlo cuando su madre fugazmente giro la cabeza en dolor y la imagen de la luna se reflejó en sus pupilas, envueltas ahora en un brillante carmesí.

Una luz intensa, se apodero del cuerpo de la Inuyoukai. Apareciendo inicialmente como una luz en su frente, justo en el símbolo de su frente, una luna creciente. Repartiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. La multitud retrocedió cogida por la sorpresa.

En unos pocos segundos el resplandor se intensifico y acrecentó hasta formar un esfera con tintes celestes en su brillo. Pareció explotar como un huevo ante los atacantes, revelando su contenido. Una perra gigantesca de dos colas, con enormes ojos carmesíes, la punta de los miembros colorados de azul marino así como las orejas y en e centro de su frente una luna creciente.

Sesshoumaru quedo profundamente impresionado por la figura congelándose como una estatua de piedra ante una aparición fantasmal. Era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de ver a su madre en todo su esplendor.

_ no dejen que los impresione! Ataquen!- vociferó un hombre de contextura mayor.

La masa pareció reaccionar, y reiniciaron nuevamente su ataque…..aquello estremeció nuevamente el cuerpo del ahora angustiado pequeño youkai al tiempo que un nuevo sentimiento aparecía en su corazón…Vulnerabilidad.

La gigansteca perra luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mas parecía que aun con todo su poder no lograba disminuir la cantidad de atacantes a si alrededor. Las lanzas atravesaban su pelaje, arrancándolo, clavándose en su cuerpo y no dispuestas a dejarlo.

El fuego empezó a rodearla, inicialmente creado por antorchas que los mismos humanos sostenían, luego fomentado por las flechas que una segunda ola de atacantes lanzaban en su dirección.

Entonces, cuando se debatía y parecía tomar al fin ventaja una reacción causada por el veneno que despedía y el fuego intensifico este último doblegándola y dejándola a merced de sus perseguidores.

Para horror de su descendencia el error fue aprovechado velozmente por la tropa que mandaba al grupo. Haciendo una grandiosa aparición, un grupo de hombres cubiertos por extrañas armaduras y el rostro oculto trás mascaras decidió concluir brutalmente la lucha.

Con enormes armas, asaltaron a la debilitada bestia, haciéndola caer. Nuevamente un brillo azulado se amparo de su cuerpo. Más las siluetas que conformaban la tropa no se intimidaron en lo más mínimo. Esperaban triunfales la aparición del cuerpo falleciente de la youkai revertido a su "falsa identidad". El hombre que anteriormente comandara la masa de perseguidores preparó su espada. Empuñándola con fuerza, Sesshoumaru pudo percibir en el ahora expectante silencio el crujido de su mano sobre la empuñadura en ese preciso momento.

El rostro de Inustuki (N/A: el nombre que le puse a su madre ^^U) giro hacia el escondite de su hijo. Buscando sus ojos dorados. Una mezcla confusa de sentimientos aparecía en su rostro. Odio y rabia eran los primeros, seguidos con Dolor evidente y compresible al estar cubiertas de heridas y su cuerpo vertiendo abundantemente su sangre. La misma que empezó a mezclase con el agua de la una vez pacifica laguna, tornándola roja como si se tratara de una fuente natural de vino…Finalmente sus zafiros ojos lograron hallar los dorados de Sesshoumaru, y entonces el joven youkai quedaría marcado con ese recuerdo…..

***Fin del Flash Back***

Me sonrió. Y sus ojos vencieron…  
…_revelando su verdadero ser…_no.   
_Si! Ese corazón débil, vulnerable_. No, sintió amor por mi. El deseo de vivir para protegerme..  
_Eso crees…tan solo demostró cuan débil era…y eso eres…finalmente un débil, que se apiada de la raza que la mato! _NO! Yo soy distinto! Aplico lo que me dijo, elimine esa debilidad que tenia_.   
Si claro! sigue engañadote… Los odie y los sigo odiando desde aquel día y para siempre!   
_Y se lo demuestras conservando esa humana a tu lado?_ No debo nada a nadie, rijo mi vida entiendes!_

_Si, pero acaso no recuerdas la ultima parte?..._no me hagas recordar…

***Flash Back***

La luna y las estrellas ocultas por la intensa capa de humo, aún asentada en el lugar de muerte. El ambiente recargado por tal elemento, y más aun por la ausencia de almas en el lugar, el silencio reinando de manera angustiante, ayudando a la muerte siendo así compañero para su pérfido trabajo.

Una pequeña silueta apareciendo silenciosamente al lado de un cuerpo sin vida, en una callada lamentación se arrodilla.

Su mano coronada de garras suavemente acaricia el rostro despejándolo de mechones impregnados por un líquido metálico. 

_ madre…-solo se oye.

Se queda ahí por largo rato. Esperando tal vez que este no sea realmente el fin o deseando poder hacer algo…pero que? Que podría hacer? 

Rápidamente la angustiosa realidad se esparce por toda su mente, atacando cada fibra de su ser. Provocándole ganas de gritar, llorar, vengarse con algo cualquier cosa. Pero no puede simplemente su cuerpo se tensa cada músculo parece contradecir las ordenes de su cerebro.

Su loca rabia reprimida, terminando rindiéndose al dolor…sollozando entre la laguna de sangre…solo…solo e indefenso…

Pasan horas aun estaba ahí. Junto al cuerpo ya rígido desde hacia ya tiempo, que poco a poco se volvía mas parte de la tierra. El bosque ya recupero su tradicional música, conformada por miles de sonidos. 

Aún así, el niño no puede despegarse del lugar. Pero, algo cambio. 

La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto. Ahora podía vislumbrarla con claridad, y ante ella haría un juramento.

_ abandonare ese podrido corazón! Lo juro! Y me vengare de esos putos humanos!!! Yo Sesshoumaru, lo juro entendiste luna?!!!- grito desgarradoramente con una voz que temblaba de furia, sus ojos envueltos por el color mismo de la sangre que marcaba sus manos levantadas en juramento eterno hacia el astro nocturno.

Como respuesta, el astro pareció brillar más que nunca, hasta obtener tintes carmesíes, pidiendo ofrenda real como sello de ese oscuro pacto.

***Fin del Flash Back***

_Y bien ahora lo _recordaste?...Si.

_Y sabes que hacer cierto?.........._

_Lo sabe_s!....si.

Se esta acercando, la puedo sentir, esta a pocos pasos de mi. 

_Vamos, no querrás jugar? o acaso piensas dejarla escapar? Quieres que te recuerde nuevamente lo que te hicieron esos malditos desgraciados débiles e ignorantes?_

Déjame en paz! No sabes lo que deseo! 

_Claro que lo se…recuerda yo soy tú...y tú eres yo…_

No es cierto! Por más que...

_Por mas que, que? Quieres dejar atrás todo lo que sucedió? Me decepcionas…_

No! No olvido lo que paso. Pero…

_No me digas que ya te encariñaste…de…como debería decirle?...tonta, inútil, sucia y desgraciada Humana?_

Yo...no lo se…

_Si lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Vamos, debes decidirte. O la matas y cumples tu juramento, o la conservas a tu lado rebajándote a algo que no quieres desde un principio y que irremediablemente te llevara a la muerte. Además de manchar para siempre el nombre de tu familia y de tu madre, en vez de recuperar tu prestigio perdido por culpa de…quien? Humanos! Otra sucia humana que se llevo a tu padre!_

Ya me hartaste!!!!- exalto enfurecido.

Su tranquila posición interrumpida por un repentino cambio en sus ojos, sus pupilas tornándose rojas demandando sangre inmediata.

Queriéndose deshacer de esa fastidiosa voz interna que le soplaba mil y u recuerdos que ya había decidido sellar al igual que su corazón agito sus garras cortando el aire….

_Señ...or, Sesshou…ma…-articulo una voz al tiempo su garganta se abría destajada al igual que su cuerpo de un limpio y certero golpe.

El diminuto cuerpo cayó…

_…como esa vez…como esa vez..._

_ es como esa vez…esa vez…-empezó a repetir conforme su voz interior le susurraba.

Sus ojos retornaron a su color habitual. Dorados. Sin expresión, pero esta vez no era causado por la frialdad de su alma, no. Esta vez era por perderla. Perder su alma para siempre.

TÚ me obligaste a hacerlo! 

_Que dices? Mira, solo hiciste lo que sentías o no?_

No es cierto!

_Si…recuerda yo soy tú. Y tú querías eso_.

Entonces…adivinas lo que deseo ahora?

_Que dices? desear que?_

Que mi corazón regrese. Sentirme vivo nuevamente.

Espera! Aún no cumpliste tu venganza! No, no puedes hacer esto!

_ lo haré! maldito muérete! –exclamó totalmente fuera de si, apuntándose las garras al pecho y atravesándolo finalmente.

La sangre fluyendo abundantemente por la herida que el mismo se propino, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Ahora si. Ya puedo morir a mi gusto. Madre, ese corazón si era una debilidad. Pero sin ella no se puede vivir….ahora me doy cuenta. Que miserable soy, el gran lord...jah! debió ser una broma, realmente….una maldita y jodida broma!!! Jajajaja!!!!...

_Gané! jajajaja!!!Gané!!!!-rompió en una cínica carcajada-..Jaja!...Argh…-botando su ultimo aliento de vida junto a gotas de sangre, cayó al suelo.

El fin?

******************************************************************  
  


Saya_ oh rayos ! Se murió? o.OU  
Yaken_ mas le vale que no Srta.!!! T.T  
Saya_ oye Sess-san estas vivo? – moviendo bruscamente el cuerpo-  
Yaken_ un poco de respeto!  
Saya_ ya ya! No seas tan susceptible! ^^u  
Inu_ jajaja! –risa burlona- se murió! Y se mató el mismo!!!   
Saya_ ok, bueno aquí termina ese fic. Y díganme realmente murió mi lindo Sess-san?  
Todos_ eso quisiéramos saber!!!  
Saya_ ^^U pues como soy malvada, T.T lo tendrán que averiguar Uds. mismos!!! =P hasta la próxima!!!...oigan es serio fue el final si? ^_^.

**FIN**


End file.
